The present invention relates to quick-coupling connectors for inflation on air valves for tires or air chambers.
As is known such connectors essentially comprise a body, an operating member rockably mounted about a pivot, a spring biasing the operating member toward an operative position, a clamping member slidably mounted on the body and controlled by the operating member for releasably coupling the connector to the hollow stem of the air valve.
The body is adapted to receive the free end of the hollow stem of the air valve. A valve actuator carrying a gasket is threadedly engaged in the body, the valve actuator being engageable with the valve member of the air valve for bringing the tyre or air chamber into communication with a source of compressed air to which the body is also connected.
The various metal parts of such a connector namely the connector body, the pivot, the valve actuator, and even the clamping member for releasably coupling the connector to the air valve stem require machining. In addition, the various parts have to be assembled after fabrication. Also, inventories of the various parts must be maintained and monitored. Given the considerable number of manufacturing and assembly operations which go into the manufacture of such a connector it is readily appreciated that these factors inevitably have repercussions on the ultimate cost of the article.